Unknown
by Spudato
Summary: In a world where Primordials are the rulers and the gods are considered beneath them, Percy and Leo grew up in an orphanage run by Chiron. Never knowing who their parents were until one day they meet their ancient uncle and learn the truth. They must now go on a quest with their new friends to destroy each Primordial's sacred item and stop the world from becoming enslaved.
1. The Unknown

**So this is my first FanFiction ever, please review and let me know what you guys and gals think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series or any of the characters from it.**

* * *

"Make sure they suffer".

"It will be done my king".

"Are our brothers and sisters prepared".

"Yes last I spoke to them they were sharpening their weapons".

"The plan must go off perfectly without a hitch, other wise they may survive".

"Don't worry sir they will never see it coming, I will take my leave now to join the rest of our family, well at least those who wont be dead by the end of the night".

"Good, Oh and Ourea after you deal with them I want you to personally take care of their lovers and their children, they are not worthy of are bloodline".

"By the time the sun rises no one will know they ever existed".

* * *

22 Years Later

Percy's POV

We were driving into New York to drop off the wheat and corn the local orphanage by a farm had grown over the last season. I had promised Chiron to take it for him and bring back the earnings, I often did things like this for the orphanage even though I no longer had to be there. It was my home for so many years and I feel that there's a debt I owe, especially to Chiron. He was a mentor to me teaching me right from wrong, making me feel like I had a place in a world where I was all alone.

"Percy were almost there, you think they'll be any chicks her for the Bane of woman".

"I don't think anybody calls you that Leo and even if they did it wouldn't be a compliment, but we can swing by the bar on the way back maybe there will be a girl for you there".

"Cool beans Perce".

Leo and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember, I'm a few years older then him and ever since he was dropped off in a basket like I was at the orphanage I've made a vow to Chiron to look after him. Hes like a younger less handsome brother to me, we finally made it downtown and It looked like there were extra police on duty. Which wasn't unusual now a days with all the attacks, people couldn't walk around without worrying about being hurt.

"Leo do you know whats up with all the reinforcements".

"You didn't hear".

"Hear what".

"There was a big attack last night and a bunch of people were killed, there saying it was gang related".

"How can it be gang related after all our years of living here I've never heard of gangs doing these sorta things".

"I've got no idea, but were here so help unload the stuff, the sooner I get to the bar and the Ladyinator starts talking to the ladies the better".

"Whatever you say Leo, whatever you say".

* * *

We finally made it to the bar thank goodness for Leo I swear I could hear him vibrating next to me on the drive over. I figured I'd let him suffer a little longer so I hopped out and decided I'd let him park the car. I was currently sitting at the bar waiting to be served by the waitress, she was about 5'9 with blonde hair and gorgeous grey eyes. The kinda eyes that make you melt, she looked about my age. Shes walking over so I should try to not make an idiot out of myself for once in my life.

Once she got over she asked "What can I get ya?"

"Ummm a shot of whiskey?".

"Sure thing coming right up" she says to me as she winks and walks away.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid why would I say that last time I had whiskey I couldn't drink half of it. Well its not like I'll ever see her again so I may as well try to pull this off with out looking like an idiot, which is probably the worst idea I've ever had but when in doubt. I turn and see Leo in the corner trying and failing to talk to woman, I feel bad for the guy not that I'm any better but Leo just seems to be in league of his own. He just needs to find the right person and I'm not even sure that's enough. The bar tender is walking back over here and I cant help but stare, here I am talking about Leo and I wouldn't even know the first thing to say to her.

"Here's your whiskey" she says as she slowly slides it onto the table with a knowing smile.

"Thanks, where uh where are you from". Nice one Percy real smooth, shes definitely going to like you now. Just as shes about to reply the bar door slams open and in walks a bunch of guys, one guy in particular who looks a little older then me with blonde hair and lightning blue eyes stands out from the rest. Hes wearing a leather jacket with jeans and hes fiddling with a coin. His friends leave to go sit at a table, but he seems to catch the bar tender out of the corner of his eye. Oh great now I'm definitely not getting her number. The guy comes and sits down next to me and orders two shots of whiskey winking at the bar tender but to my surprise shes not winking back maybe I got a shot after all. As soon as she puts the shots down he fires them down his throat one at a time. I'm surprised he didn't do them both at once with his testosterone levels.

"Hey babe" he says to the bar keeper.

"What can I do for you" she reply's.

"Whats your name".

"Whats it to you".

"I just wanna know what a beautiful girl like you is doing in a dump like this".

"I should ask the same question".

"No need to be feisty I just wanted to know".

"My names Isabelle if that's all you wanted to know".

"Actually I was wondering about a certain phone number you may have Isabelle".

"I don't have a number that I'm gonna let you see".

"Don't be like that, don't you wanna go home with someone like me tonight".

"Pshh Please, get out of the bar I don't have time for people like you".

"And what kind of person it that?"

"A stupid one".

All of a sudden he reached over and roughly grabbed her wrist. "Now you listen her Isabelle I wasn't making a request, I was making a demand." Next thing I new she was dumping beer over the guys head. "You little bitch" he said as he grabbed her hair. I guess I should probably intervene and be the hero of the day because of course I'm good at that. I quickly stood up and yelled at the guy "Let her go or else". I'm praying that will be enough to scare the guy off but if I was a betting man I wouldn't place anything on it. He seamed a little taken back by me yelling at him like no one had dared to do it before. Luckily he let go of Isabelle and unluckily he turned towards me. "And what are you gonna do about it" he said if its possible to say anything more cliche.

"I'm uh gonna do something you wont like".

"Is that right" he said "Oh I'm trembling in my boots". I hope he is cause I definitely am, I've never been in a fight before and I don't plan on it. He took his coin out and started to twirl it in his fingers.

"You've got to the count of three to leave the bar or else and I will follow through on my threat unlike you" he said as he pointed the golden coin at me.

"3"

Is this guy seriously threatening me with a coin.

"2"

I took one last look at Isabelle and knew what I had to do.

"1"

All of a sudden the guy threw the coin into the air and I watched it spin, it felt like the world was in slow motion as I saw the rotation of it in mid air and just as it reached its apex I decided to make my move. The guy didn't see it coming for some reason he was so dependent on that damn coin. I squared my shoulders and right when it was half way back to his hand I threw the first real punch I had ever thrown in my life, but for some reason it was an amazing punch. Almost like I had some sorta power running through my veins. The punch hit him square on the jaw sending him to the floor as his coin hit the ground. For some reason it almost looked like it was transforming into a sword, but it must have been the adrenaline, plus I didn't stay long enough to figure it out. I ran straight to Leo yanking his arm to get going.

"Come on Leo we've gotta go quick, we need to run are ass off".

"Run are ass off for what I was just starting to get to know Linda here".

I looked and saw Linda role her eyes, poor Leo the guy didn't stand a chance. I turned around and sure enough the Coininator 3000 was getting up ready for round two yelling at his drunk friends who were across the bar.

"I'm sorry I gotta ruin this for you Leo but look over there" I said pointing at the guy, "You see him".

"Yea what about him".

"I just punched him square in the face and now him and his friends are gonna come kill us".

"Us you mean YOU".

"No I mean us were in this together".

"Why would you punch him any way".

"He was harassing the bar tender".

"Oh so just because you gotta a thing for her you had to go around being the hero".

"I don't got a thing for her".

"Yes you do".

"No I don't".

"Yes you do".

"No I don't".

"Boys" said Linda "I hate to ruin the moment but you might want to run".

Leo and I turned just in time to get out of the way as one of the Coininator 3000's henchmen came crashing between us going for a tackle landing on the ground with a hard thud, with the rest not far behind. Leo grabbed my arm and asked" What the hell are you waiting for lets go?" So we sprinted out of the bar as fast as we could with Leo yelling "I'll catch you on the flip side Linda". It was pitch black once we got out of the bar, I looked for the car but it was no where to be found.

"Leo wheres the car".

"It should be right there" he said while pointing towards a fire hydrant.

"Why would you park next to the fire hydrant".

"Why wouldn't I".

"Its illegal, the car probably got towed".

"Oh...well shit".

"Yeah OH SHIT, I just punched a guy in the face and we don't have an escape vehicle".

"Escape vehicle, snail vehicle. Who needs that when we can run, your looking at the track champion of my junior year of high school".

"Leo you came in 15th and there were only 10 runners".

"Who cares about the details, you got any better ideas".

"No, running it is". As soon as I said that sentence the bar door crashed open with Coininator 3000 and all his henchmen in their full glory.

"You had to punch the guy with all the friends didn't you" Leo said.

"Yep, I did".

"Well look who it is boys, Pipsqueak and the guy way under Linda's league". Oh I wish he didn't say that, Leo can get a little sensitive when it comes to the lady's.

"For your information me and Linda were having a wonderful time" Leo slightly yelled.

"Leo shut up" I whispered to him.

"Is that so".

"Yeah that's so" said Leo, "Who are you anyways".

"I'm the guy who's going to crack your head on the pavement" yelled Coininator 3000 a little more aggressive then my liking if you ask me.

"Well could we at least have the pleasure of knowing your name before you crack are heads on the pavement?" I asked him.

"The names Jason, not that your going to need to know it after I'm done with you" said Coininator 3000 or I guess I should probably just go by Jason now. I looked at Leo and gave him the look you give your best friend when you know your times up, one of pure horror.

"Look Jason you think maybe you could forget the whole punch in the face thing, I'm really sorry about that".

"Not a chance you picked the wrong fight, you mortals have no idea who my father is".

"Mortals, ouch why don't you try to use less offensive language. Who's your dad anyways the Manager at Chuckie Cheese or just the server?" I told him.

"Not even close, Get em' boys" yelled Jason, at once all of his henchmen came running at us ready to drag us down. Guess this is going to be my second fight of my life in the same day, well not counting that one time I punched Leo for eating my pancakes when I was eleven. The first henchmen came at me and pure instinct took over, at the perfect moment I sent a knee straight into his stomach. With the force of him running at me and the power behind the hit it sent him sprawling on the ground crying for his mommy, well maybe not the last part.

"Holy Molie, Percy where did you learn to do that?" said Leo, at the same moment a henchman came at Leo. What happened next surprised even me, Leo did a full somersault over him landing on the guys back pushing him and his ugly face straight to the pavement.

"I would ask you the same question but I think its a good time to RUN!" I said as I started to sprint the way are backs were turned on the sidewalk with Leo less then five feet behind me.

"Agreed" I heard Leo shout from behind. We didn't make it more then forty feet before I noticed something in the air hovering five feet off the ground and ten feet in front of us.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to get away from me" said the object which for some reason sounded oddly like Jason. As we got a little closer and I could see better I realized it was Jason, not just Jason but Jason with a sword in his hand. It looked like the one I thought I saw earlier, I guess it was the one I saw earlier. The only reaction I could think of was to say "Holy Shit".

"Not Holy, but close" Jason said.

"Do you think there was something in the drinks" Leo said.

"I didn't even touch mine" I told him.

"Surprised to see someone flying are you, its a privilege that comes with having my father".

"Well I"m a little surprised its not like your a bird, unless you haven't told me the whole truth about yourself" I said.

"Dude I gotta get my application into Chuckie Cheese ASAP" Leo retorted.

"Make all the jokes you want but I suggest you say goodbye to each other because the next person you meet will be the god of the Underworld himself. HADES" Jason screamed as he pointed his sword at Leo and launched himself straight at him. I watched in slow motion my friend with terror on his face moments before he would be driven through like a shish kabob. I thought of my friendship with Leo everything we had been through in are lives, the vow I had made to Chiron to protect him. Everything just came crashing down on me at once, all my anger and frustration of never thinking my parents loved me enough to keep me, knowing my best friend was going to die in front of me, with me not far behind. It all raged throughout me and I released it all at once with a blood curdling scream. I felt a power with in me that a had never felt before. I felt as if I could lift a bus above my head, like something that had been inside me for so long was finally released. The fire hydrant that Leo had stupidly parked next to exploded sending pieces of shrapnel everywhere even taking out one of Jason's henchman, freezing Jason and his sword point a foot away from Leos chest. I guess its a good thing our car got towed, Massive amounts of water in streams started flowing throughout the air and it felt like I was controlling it all. I looked down at my hands, could this really be me, was I meant for something greater then just being, well me. I couldn't believe it, I shouldn't believe and yet I want to so bad. I guess the only way to find out if its the real deal is to test my new found powers. I closed my hand into a fist sending all the water into a ball, next I made a quick twisting motion with my hands. I watched as the water started spinning faster and faster. I'm not sure how I knew what hand motions to make it all seemed to come naturally, like I was born to do this.

"Percy are you a super hero" a heard Leo ask.

"I don't think so, well at least not that I know of".

"Well, Well. It looks like we've got a son of Poseidon in all his glory buys and he doesn't even know who he is" Jason said as his henchman laughed.

"Son of what?" I said.

"It doesn't matter, compared to my father yours may as well be a piece of gum on his shoe".

"What kind of gum?" asked Leo.

"Yea boss what kind of gum?" replied one of his henchman

"The kind that I'm going to chew and spit out" Jason said with a constipated look on his face, this guy really needs to calm down. If I'm going to go out I'm going to go out being a bad ass.

"To bad your never going to taste that gum" I told him, and before he could take another step forward I snapped my fingers. The water went flying at him and his henchman, with the full force aimed at Jason's face. The last thing I saw was Jason's eyes go wide and a split second later the water smashed into them sending them all crashing down.

"Come on Leo we've got to go, I don't know if I can do that again".

"Right behind you Perce".

Leo and I ran down the street but it seemed to go on forever. "Do you remember the street being this long?" asked Leo.

"No I don't" and as I said it something caught the corner of my eye, Leo look over there I think its an alley hopefully we can hide in there for a while".

"Sounds like a plan Stan".

We turned the corner into the alley and kept running down it, there was garbage sprawled out everywhere, with dumpsters on there sides. We finally came to a dead end.

"I guess we should just stay here and hope they don't find us" said Leo.

"Yea I guess" I said looking at my hands.

"Percy what was that?"

"I'm not sure Leo, I'm not sure".

"Well it was totally bad ass, the way you sent the water hurdling at them".

"Haha, thanks Leo".

"Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that this was possible".

"But tonight wasn't a dream, tonight was real and were gonna figure this one out as a team, like always" I told him.

All of a sudden I could hear foot steps. "Leo do you hear that" I whispered to him.

"Yea I hear it" he whispered back, " do you think its them.

"With are luck tonight do you think it would be any one else" I told him.

"No, not really" he replied, "What are we supposed to do?" he asked.

"Leo you see that over there?" I asked him while pointing to a man hole cover".

"Percy you've got to be shitting me".

"You see any other way out?" I asked Leo as he looked around frantically.

Finally he unhappily replied "No".

"Well down the hole it is then".

I walked over with Leo to the man hole and we lifted the cover off. I could hear the foot steps getting closer and closer.

"Leo come on we've got to hurry, you first" I told him.

"No way".

"Leo we don't have time to argue just climb down the damn hole".

"Fine".

I watched as Leo reluctantly but efficiently went down into the abyss until I could no longer see him. I guess it was my turn know, meanwhile the foot steps had gotten heavier and heavier. I could tell they weren't that far away from me now, with out a second thought I went down the man hole pulling the cover along the cement until it fell back into place. I prayed to god they didn't hear it, but if they did I was prepared to make sure Leo got away safe. I looked up through the cracks of the cover and could make out shadows on the alley wall. Their footsteps sounded as though they were on top of the cover, at this point I was trying not to breath.

"Jason where do you think they went?" asked one of his henchman.

"Not sure but they couldn't of gotten far, if I find them I'm going to ring their necks out".

"Your father isn't going to be happy that you were defeated by a son of Poseidon" said one of his henchman.

"Is that so", said Jason as he slowly walked over to the henchman that had said the foolish words with his sword drawn. The henchman started to slowly back away from Jason until his back hit the wall.

"I'm sorry boss I didn't mean it, no one would ever cross you".

"Flattery isn't going to work" replied Jason, "but thanks for the compliment. In the wink of an eye Jason's sword was buried deep into the henchman stomach. Holey shit this guys for real, hes a hundred percent whack job, the henchman doubled over taking shallow breaths until he just went still.

"Does any one else want to tell my father" yelled Jason, no one said a word. "That's more like it".

"Now hurry up and make the body disappear I've got to go visit the big man upstairs" said Jason, "And the search is off, if we were close to them they're long gone by now".

I'm not sure how much longer it was, it could have been a year for all I know but once they left I had to take a couple breaths, I still cant believe I just watched I man be murdered less then 15' feet from me. Jason didn't even think twice before he plunged the sword into the man and to think that could have been Leo or I, I climbed the rest of the way down the ladder and saw Leo at the bottom.

"So what happened" he asked me. There was no way I was going to tell him what really happened.

"They left finally, didn't check the man hole".

"Well that's good".

"Yea really good, I don't think we should go back up though, we need to walk for a bit and find another way out".

"Agreed" said Leo.

Leo and I walked in silence for what felt like and hour but must have been only twenty minutes through the windy sewers taking lefts and rights one after another. We finally made it to a corner that had light shining out of it.

"That must be a way out" said Leo.

"Yea must be" I told him. Once we rounded the corner we saw something that we didn't expect, there was what looked like to be a chest with light shining extremely bright out of the cracks.

"Now what the hell is it, first it was a guy flying, then it was water powers and now its a magic box" I said to Leo.

"I don't know but lets open it" replied Leo.

"Hold on a second Leo we don't know what it is" I told him while grabbing the back of his shirt as he tried to run to it.

"Come on Percy don't be a bore, we've come this far haven't we".

"Yea I guess, alright but once we open it we've gotta dive for cover" I said letting go of his shirt.

Leo and I walked over to the box, there were two latches on the front of the box and me and Leo both grabbed one.

"On Three" I told him. In union we said "1".

"2".

"3".

We opened the box diving back for cover holding are heads and waiting for a boom, to are luck and surprise nothing happened except for the light dimming down. We walked back over to the box leaned over and looked inside.

"No way are those what I think those are" Leo said excitingly.

"Yea, I think they are" I told him.

"Hell Yea" he shouted.

I reached into the box pulling out the most beautiful sword and shield I had ever seen, I think the sword is a Greek Xiphos. It had a dark silver blade with an oak handle that had leather wrapped around it, also it had bronze letters on the cross section where the metal met the handle. Not to mention the shield which was circular in shape and had the same dark silver material as the sword, as well it had what looked like bronze drawings of waves all around the front of it.

"Dude no way this is happening" said Leo, I looked at him and he was holding a magnificent hammer with a bronze head, the handle was also made of bronze with black leather wrapping all the way around it.

"I know right this is so bad ass" I told him.

"I'm glad your happy with your weapons" said a voice behind us, Leo and I froze in place.

"Did someone just talk behind us" whispered Leo.

"Yea I think so" I whispered back".

"Should we ignore them and hope they'll go away".

"I don't think that will work".

"Are you sure".

"Pretty sure".

"Its rude to not look at someone when they're talking to you" said the voice.

Leo and I both slowly turned around to come face to face with a giant man, he stood what looked like 11' feet tall and had massive square shoulders. He had what looked like a kind face but I wasn't feeling that right now. What he said next really surprised, more then a guy flying or me having water powers. He smiled sadly and said "You both look so much like your parents, my brother an sister". Leo and I were to shocked to say anything, we just starred at him with are mouths open.

"That was you fathers sword and shield" he said pointing to the weapons I was holding, "They'll both turn into wrist bands so you can put one on each arm". He then turned to Leo and pointed at his hammer.

"Your mother had that made for you just... well just before she went to the void, it will turn into a tool belt to go around your waist that will have any tool for any problem life throws at you".

"Like women?" Leo asked.

"Unfortunately no" replied Mr.11', "Not women".

I finally worked up the courage to ask him a single question. "What is your name?"

"Well young Perseus my name is Ourea and I am your uncle".

* * *

 **Hope you guys and gals enjoyed, please reveiw and let me know what you think.**


	2. The Python

**Hey guys and gals, I was wondering if you guys want longer chapters that are updated less or shorter ones that are updated more? Thanks let me know, here is chapter two hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Previously**

"That was you fathers sword and shield" he said pointing to the weapons I was holding, "They'll both turn into wrist bands so you can put one on each arm". He then turned to Leo and pointed at his hammer.

"Your mother had that made for you just... well just before she went to the void, it will turn into a tool belt to go around your waist that will have any tool for any problem life throws at you".

"Like women?" Leo asked.

"Unfortunately no" replied Mr.11', "Not women".

I finally worked up the courage to ask him a single question. "What is your name?"

"Well young Perseus my name is Ourea and I am your uncle".

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

"WHAT" Leo and I said together.

"My UNCLE, haha sorry but I don't have any family, well other then Leo that is" I told him.

"How are you so tall" Leo said in amazement. I quickly elbowed him in the stomach.

"Leo don't anger him".

"I know it's hard to believe but I was a brother to your dad Percy and the same to your mother Leo.

"That still doesn't explain why your so tall" Leo said. He looked at Leo giving him a look that I'm not sure meant I'm going to crush you or your just like your mother.

"Do you want the quick version or the long version" he told us.

"Long" I said "I want to know everything".

"Where do I begin"

"From the beginning" Leo said.

"Yes Leo from the beginning" he said.

"Do you know anything about Greek mythology?"

"Like Hades?" I asked "The only reason I remember him is because a psycho yelled his name at us earlier".

"Yes exactly like Hades, The twelve Olympians are the most recognizable".

"What do they have to do with anything" said Leo.

"They are your bloodline, Gods were born from the Titans and the Titans were born from the Primordials, your parents".

"So lets consider your not crazy" I said to him, "Are parents are one of these Primordials".

"Yes that's correct".

"So you are one of them as well I guess?"

"I am".

"So its possible that we my have gotten special powers from are parents?" I asked.

"Definitely, you are half human, half primordial. Halfbloods".

"Who are these primordials?" asked Leo "What are their names?"

"Each Primordial has their own domain, my domain is the Mountains. I hold control over every mountain in the world. There are 21 Primordials in total, but to make things short I will only inform on the most important. There is Ananke of Necessity, Chronos of Time, Eros of Procreation, Gaea of Earth, Hemera of Day, Nyx of Night, Pontus of the Sea, Tethys of Nursing, Thalassa of the Sea, Tartarus of the Pit and finally Uranus of the Sky. Can you guess who your father is Percy?"

"He would have to be Pontus wouldn't he? It would explain how I have control over the water" I said to him.

"That would be correct".

"What about me" said Leo "Who's my mom and how come I don't have cool powers like Percy".

"Your mother is Gaea of Earth Leo and for the reason you don't have powers, well that is something I wished to never have to explain. You see a when you were just children Uranus wished to enslave the human race using them for the Primordials own benefit, your father Percy refused to help him, even willing to go to war if it meant freedom for the human race. One after another the Primordial's started choosing sides, your mother Leo joined Pontus swearing her allegiance to him along with Hemera who had become tired of her husbands cruelty toward others. They were outnumbered though by two to one, with Nyx, Chronos, Tartarus, Eros and even Thalassa who unlike Hemera had become tired of her husbands, your fathers kindness Percy. They all joined Uranus wanting to enslave the mortals".

"What side were you on?" asked Leo.

Ourea gave us a look of disappointment. "I was against your parents, it was the biggest mistake of my life, I would rather be dead then to have done what I did".

"What was it you did?" I asked him.

"Uranus was a coward, he was scared of the power Pontus held, so instead of a fair battle he decided that we should just murder them in cold blood instead when they didn't see it coming. So that's what we did twenty two years ago to this very day. Your parents are in the void betrayed by their own family, betrayed by me. Uranus however gave me a special assignment, he wanted their children dead as well. He didn't think they were worthy of are bloodline, but when I looked into to your fathers and mothers eyes as they laid dying, I could tell there was only one thing they were thinking about. You. So when I went to do the assignment Uranus had given me I did it a little differently, I made sure your connection to your parent was dead so you would never have access to your powers again. Percy here somehow undid that, I'm not sure how, it would take someone extremely powerful to undo what I did. If he undid them though I'm sure you will be able to as well Leo".

"Awesome" replied Leo.

"But what happened to our mortal parents, they must have survived like us. You could have put a spell protecting them as well couldn't you?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry Percy if they would had stayed alive Uranus would have found out and then he would've know I didn't kill you, the only comfort I can tell you is that they died peacefully".

"How could you just murder our parents like that, they were Innocent" I yelled at him.

"Come on Percy calm down we don't even know if hes telling the truth".

"Of course hes telling the truth Leo, after everything we've been through tonight, he has to be".

Oureas had a look of absolute shame on his, "I am truly sorry Perseus, I failed my family. Now I'm trying to do everything I can to make up for it".

"I am sorry as well Oureas" I told him, "I should be more thankful, if it wasn't for you, Leo and I would be dead".

"Thank you Perseus that means a lot coming from you".

"What do we do now?" asked Leo.

"You will need to train" said Oureas, "Take those weapons and learn to protect yourself, one day Uranus may find out who you are and he will come for you. So you must prepare".

"Where are we supposed to do that?" I asked.

"You will need to go to Camp half blood, its a place for the children of the gods, you of course are a little more powerful then your normal everyday demigod of course but I'm sure you will find a home there like no other.

"Just peachy know we've got to make friends all over again just like high school" Leo said.

"It wont be that bad, after all you've grown up with the camp director your entire life" Ourea said.

"What are you talking about, who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Chiron of course" he replied.

If I was drinking something I would've spat it out, "CHIRON" I said "How is that possible?"

"Where do you think the orphanage gets all its crops from that you sell?"

"I guess I never questioned it" Leo said.

"And did you think it was just a coincidence that two primordials children ended up at the same orphanage, never to be adopted".

"And all this time I thought me and you were just ugly kids Leo".

"Same" replied Leo.

"If Chiron is the director of this demigod camp how come you gave us to him, wouldn't Uranus find us" I asked.

"Uranus and the rest of the Primordials think of the Gods and their children as weak and below them, they don't take the time of day to think of them let alone talk to them, but just for safety Percy, you should tell everyone that you are son of Poseidon and Leo tell them that you are a son of Hephaestus, hopefully no one will expect anything else. I will pull a few strings and see if I can get them both to claim you as their own. Hopefully they will help, they hate the Primordials more then anyone. Now I must leave I have important matters to attend to, go back to the orphanage and talk to Chiron right away, he will be able to answer any more questions that you may have. It has been very good to talk to both of you after all these years, now close your eyes.

"Wait a second there's so much" I tried to say the rest but all of a sudden I had to shut my eyes from the flash and the surge of power I felt, it made me feel minuscule in comparison. When I opened back up my eyes he was no where to be seen, it was so quiet, as if he was never really here.

"Well Percy I guess we should go talk to Chiron".

"Yeah that would be the next step" I said to Leo, "I'm surprised he hasn't called us yet". I saw Leo pat down his pockets to find his phone, the next thing I saw was pure panic come over his face.

"Oh no"

"What?

"I forgot my phone at the bar, do you know how many hot ladies numbers I got on that thing".

"Is it somewhere in the negatives?"

"Shut up, I was trying to get Linda to give me her number so I put it on the table and BAM, next thing I now a crazy guys trying to kill us".

"I guess I cant blame you, we were running for our lives".

"And at least you'll get to see Isabelle again".

"Shut up Leo".

"What I'm just saying what you were thinking".

"Lets hurry up and get back to that damn bar so you can get your prized possession back".

"Sounds good to me, but how do we get out of here".

"Walk until we see another light and hope its not from a magical box I guess".

* * *

It took us a few hours to get back to the bar and by that time the sun was starting to already come up. I had a bad feeling about this whole son of Pontus thing, I looked down at my wrists they both wore silver wrist bands with bronze tracings on them. They seemed to mold and fit to my wrists almost as if they weren't there, but I could feel the power behind them and to think that if this was all true, I had the weapons that my father had used in battle. Growing up at the orphanage I never had any item that belonged to my parents and now I had two all powerful ones.

"I think the bars closed Percy".

"Of course its closed, its 7am".

"What do we do now, I really need my phone. How are all the ladies gonna survive with out me".

"I'm sure they'll make out just fine Leo but I guess we could try to get in around back".

"You mean break in".

"Its not breaking in if the doors unlocked".

"I still don't think its a good idea".

"Leo do you want your phone back or what, plus if we really do have this power hidden inside of us how hard can it be to get into a bar".'

"I guess".

"Now come on lets check around back".

We quickly walked around to the back only to find that it was locked too. "Great now what, I guess were gonna have to wait until the bar opens." I sighed.

"Maybe not, that windows open" Leo said pointing to a window ten feet off the ground, "And I'll even let you go in first".

"No way am I going in first, its your phone".

"Fine, but you've got to give me a boost".

"Deal".

I got down on one knee in front of the window and intertwined my fingers for a foot support that Leo could use".

"Alright, I'm ready whenever you are" I told him. He gave me a thumbs up and started sprinting towards me, perfectly placing his foot in my hands as I pushed him upwards throwing him into the air. I thought it had gone off perfectly without a hitch, that was until I heard a big OOF and some crashing of what sounded like glass along with some pots and pans.

"Leo are you alright" I yelled at him.

"I think so, I put my foot in a pot and slipped".

"Good job hot shot, I'm coming in right behind you".

"Alright just watch out for the pot, him and his friends are out to get us, they make the perfect security system".

"Thanks for letting me know, I'm coming in now".

I looked at the wall in front of me, it was pretty tall but it was accomplishable. So with that final boost of confidence I started sprinting towards it, unlike Leo I didn't have some one to boost me so once I grabbed on to the window ledge I was gonna have to use some upper body strength to pull myself up. I pushed myself off the ground, putting one foot after another on the wall finally grabbing onto the ledge and hoisting myself up. Whew that wasn't so bad., that was until I jumped off the ledge into the back room of the bar putting my foot into what was probably the same pot Leo fell do to, crashing myself onto the ground.

"Percy I told you to look out for that dang pot".

"My bad".

"Are you ok".

"Just as ok as you were, only my pride is hurt".

"Alright then lets go grab my phone and get out of this place before any one finds us".

We rushed into where Leo and Linda were talking to see his phone exactly where he left it.

"Oh thank god its hear, I don't know what I would've done without it".

"Go on just as many dates as before", I told him as he gave me an evil eye.

"FREEZE" we heard from what sounded to be a female and male voice behind us.

"Whats with all the people sneaking up behind us today?" I said.

"I have no idea you'd think we were deaf ".

"Put down the phone" the voices said again.

"Please no I just got her back" said Leo.

'"Leo just put down the dang phone", I watched as he reluctantly put it down.

"Good now slowly turn around", the voices commanded.

We both slowly turned around and to my surprise I saw someone I wasn't expecting, someone I punched a person for earlier, standing next to a guy I didn't know and they also happened to be pointing bows at us with arrows locked and loaded.

"Isabelle" I said shocked, as she got a mad look on her face.

"You, what are you doing here?" she said.

"And who's Isabelle" the guy next to her.

"That's what I told Jason my name was"she said, her partner got an understanding look on his face.

"Good call not giving him your real name" he told her.

"Wait" I said, "Isabelle isn't your real name".

"You still haven't answered my question" she said pulling the draw string back further.

"I forgot my phone here when that Jason dude was trying to kill us", Leo replied "So we came back for it".

"Why didn't you just knock on the door instead of climbing through a window" the guy said.

"Didn't think any one was here" I said but in truth, I never really thought of it.

"My real names Annabeth by the way and this is Frank" she said pointing to the guy.

"Well Annabeth and Frank" Leo said, "Do you mind not pointing those bows and arrows at us anymore".

Annabeth and Frank looked shocked, "Wait a minute these don't look like guns to you" Frank said.

"What do you think were stupid" Leo said.

"No, just very special" Annabeth said, "You should come check out a camp we go to, its run by a director named Chiron. We were just headed back there now".

"Why would we go to a stupid camp, wait a second . . . CH..." Leo tried to say but he didn't get much further after I kicked him in the shin.

"Do you mind if you give us a minute" I said to them.

"Sure why not, its not like we wont be able to track you down if you try to run from us" Annabeth said as her and Frank left into the other room, holey shit was she ever scary.

"PERCY why would you kick me like that".

"Why were you about to give away are secret, were not supposed to let anyone find out who we are".

"Oh yeah, kinda forgot about that part, what do you think we should do then smart guy".

"I say we play dumb and go to whatever camp their talking about, it cant be that bad, plus we'll learn more about these gods and goddess' and once we get there we make a bee line to Chiron tell him everything that happened. He'll know what to do he always does".

"Sounds good to me, it'll be fun to go to a camp and meet others just like us".

"Not just like us Leo, but I think it'll be fun to, now lets go find Annabeth and Frank and tell them we'll tag along with them to this camp".

Leo and I walked to the back room to find Annabeth and Frank putting away all the kitchen supplies we had crashed into climbing through the window.

"Hey guys" I said to get their attention, they both jumped up quick turning around looking ready to attack.

"Whoa what are you doing, he was just trying to get your attention" Leo said.

"Don t sneak up on us like that we could have killed you".

"What are you talking about are you ninjas or something" I replied.

"Or something" Frank said.

"Well anyways we've decided to join you back to that camp you were talking about" Leo said, "I only have one question though, are there any ladies there that could handle looking at me without fainting?"

"Quite a few actually" Annabeth said, "and sounds good, we were just about to leave after we got all this crap put away that you fell on top of."

"Yeah sorry about that" I said, "What were you guys doing here at 7am anyways".

"My uncle owns the place" Frank said, "Annabeth and I both work here and we had an early morning shipment come in".

"A shipment of what" Leo asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" Annabeth said, "Now come on we've got to get back to camp quick".

"Whats the rush?" Leo asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" Frank replied following Annabeth out the back door to what looked like a van packed to the rim with golden liquid and lemon squares.

"Whats with all this finding out soon enough garbage?" Leo grumbled.

"Guess you'll find out soon enough" I said.

Leo tried to take a jab at me but I dodged just in time. "Now come on Leo lets get to this camp, I don't know about you but I've got a few questions for Chiron". Leo nodded his head in agreement, "Me too".

We all piled into the van, I watched as Frank started it up and after a few clunks and bangs it purred like a kitten, maybe a really old run down kitten, but still a kitten. I wasn't sure what was gonna happen next, what life was gonna bring me. All I knew was that I was ready and prepared for some adventure.

* * *

It took us a while to drive through New York all the way to the Long Island Sound, I figured we must of been getting close. This was the perfect place to conceal a camp full of the gods children, but still be close to the city. I sat in the car and watched as the trees zoomed by, one after another, all of a sudden I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I kept watching until after a few minutes I assumed it was just my imagination. Another ten minutes passed until I looked out the car seeing whatever it was in a blink of an eye and watched as it vanished again.

"Hey Annabeth are we almost at this camp" I asked her.

"Almost, were really close just another minute or two" she said, "Why?"

"I just thought I saw something in the woods".

"What kind of thing?" Frank asked.

"Not sure it looked pretty big though and long, I only saw it for a second" I told them, I know it sounded crazy but after everything I've seen lately I wasn't doubting it.

"Well let us know if you see it again" Annabeth said.

Meanwhile during all this time our discussion is taking place Leo has had his head on my shoulder snoring away, it would be so easy just to flick his forehead and make him get up, but I know how tired he is, he could use the sleep. All of a sudden I see the creature again but this time its not going away, I can see all its beastly, slimy and just plain ugly glory.

"Guys I see it again" I say to them, "On the right side in the trees".

When Annabeth and Frank get a look of it their eyes go wide. The creature looked like a snake, it was about forty five feet long and four feet wide. Its body was completely black with glowing purple eyes.

"Frank how fast are we going?" Annabeth asked.

"Forty m/h, why?" Frank said.

"Because its keeping up with the car if not going faster, so you might want to hit on the gas" Annabeth shouts.

"Good thinking" I say in return.

Frank slams on the gas and the trees wiz by faster and faster, I watch as the speedometer goes from forty to sixty in no time flat. Leo smokes his head the head rest and wakes up right away. Its still not fast enough though I can tell, the thing is keeping up with us and doesn't look like its slowing down any time soon.

"Wha, whats going on?" Leo asks.

"Leo don't freak out but there's a giant anaconda outside the car" I say pointing to it.

"OH MY GOD" Leo screeched, "But I thought anacondas don't want none unless you've got". Before Leo could finish the sentence I smacked him.

"Now's not the time for jokes".

"Were less then a quarter a mile away from camp, we should make it" Frank said.

"Do you think you could step on the gas a little more?" Leo asked Frank.

"Its not a race car, this is as fast as this baby can go".

Before you could say there's a giant snake about to flip are car, a giant snake flipped are car sending it into a tyrant of rolls. All I could hear was metal scrapping, glass breaking and Leos surprisingly high pitched scream. After another two seconds the car came to a halt and after another three seconds Leo stopped screaming.

"Oh my gods Leo, I think you broke my ears" Frank said.

"Sorry"

"Come on guys we've got to get out of this damn van" I said. The van was currently rolled on its side so the only way out was to climb through the side windows on the top that had smashed open. One after another everyone had gotten out until Annabeth was left, somehow her seat belt had gotten stuck.

"Just carry on without me, get to the top of the hill and get backup" she ordered.

"No way were leaving you" Frank said.

"Just go, get them over the hill" she yelled.

I looked at her and knew there was no way I was leaving her here by herself, it wasn't the way Chiron raised me.

"Frank" I yelled, "You go, get Leo to safety and bring back help. Ill get Annabeth out".

"No way I'm leaving you Perce, your my best friend" Leo said.

"I made a promise Leo, there's no way I'm letting you get hurt".

"Are you sure Percy you don't have any training" Frank said.

"I'm sure, now go your wasting time".

Leo and Frank nodded reluctantly but ran for help. I looked around and the Snake was no where to be seen, but I knew it'd be back. I quickly hopped back into the van and went to where Annabeth was sitting.

"You idiot, what do you think your doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Saving you of course". I pulled on the seat belt over and over again, but it was no use it wouldn't budge.

"You can still save yourself, the snake isn't back yet".

"No way I'm leaving you".

I looked at Annabeth, into the eyes I first saw at the bar and knew that the decision was already made. I was gonna have to risk it all. I saw the snake charging at us from a distance now, I put my hand on the right bracelet and squeezed.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

"You'll see".

All of a sudden my fathers sword sprung forth from the bracelet, shining from the sun.

"Where did you get that?" Annabeth asked amazed.

"Survival first, questions later" I told her.

I quickly cut her seat belt off and we both jumped off the van just in time as it was taken out from beneath are feet, I watched once more as it rolled along the ground, the snake slithered up to it and coiled its body around the van crushing it flat with one flex of its muscles.

"I don't believe it" Annabeth said, "Its not possible".

"Whats not possible?" I asked her.

"That snake, they call it the Python. It was created by the primordial Nyx as a present for Tartarus. Over thousands of years it terrorized people, until one day it swallowed one of Apollos lovers whole. Apollo was furious of course, so he hunted it down killing it and sending it back to the pit were it belonged. The only one capable of setting it free again to hunt someone down would be".

"Tartarus" we said at the same time.

"But why would Tartarus do such a thing?" she asked.

"I don't know" I replied, although I had full knowledge of who this snake, more like who Tartarus wanted to kill and I was standing right in front of it.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I don't know".

"Well you seem to be the expert on the subject."

"Just because I know its back story doesn't mean I know how to kill it".

"Should we run for the camp".

"I don't think well make it, before he bites are heads off".

"We should at least slowly back are way towards the camp".

"Agreed" Annabeth said as she nodded her head.

At this point the snake was maybe less then 120 feet from us, but I knew he could make up that ground quick. I squeezed my other bracelet and watched a shield spring out. We slowly backed up, but that was even to far back for the snakes liking. All of a sudden he sprang forward making up ground faster then you could see launching himself at us.

"DODGE" Annabeth screamed.

We both jumped, barely making it out of the way as the Python opened his jaws up giving us a perfect view of his two front teeth. He whipped his tail around catching me in the thigh as I screamed in pain, but that wasn't the worst, I watched as his tail flew back the other way stabbing Annabeth shallowly in the stomach. It took a god to defeat this thing the first time, I don't know how I'm gonna do it with Annabeth out of commission. I had no training, had no idea how to defeat this thing, I was just going to have to wing it. I quickly went and stood protectively in front of Annabeth.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Not to bad I don't think but we have bigger problems" she said pointing to the snake "And I'm not sure if I can help you at this moment in time".

The snake was currently coiled up twenty feet away rattling its tail, I put my shield up and my sword next to it. I felt like I was playing a video game, but I knew this was life or death. This snake was ready to make its final move, this was it live or die, let Annabeth and I die or prove my worth. Time slowed down around me, I watched as the muscles in the snake tensed, as it sent a fatal blow launching itself towards us. On split second reactions as the snakes head was less then a meter from me I ducked, pushing my shield underneath its jaw and bringing my sword in contact with its neck. I watched as it continued to pass over top of my shield with its neck down to its stomach being sliced open with my sword. The worst part however was yet to come as me and Annabeth were inhaled in side the snakes open body as it fell on top of us.

"Annabeth are you ok".

"Yeah, but I'll be better the sooner we get out of this thing and where in the world did you learn to do that Percy".

"I don't know I just kinda went for it".

"Well good job".

"Thanks".

All of a sudden awkward silence came over us but thankfully a few seconds later we could hear the shouting of people and I could make out Leo's voice, it sounded more beautiful then ever before. I quickly put my weapons back on my wrists not wishing anyone to see.

"Annabeth, you mind not telling anybody about my sword and shield its kind of a private matter.".

"I guess after all you did", All of a sudden Annabeth fell on top of me.

"Annabeth, Annabeth can you hear me?"

Then all of a sudden just like Annabeth, I started to get black spots in my vision and then everything went blank.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, Thanks for reading.**


End file.
